


The Two Captains

by Lizphills500



Series: Loki a true Avenger [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin decides to sends Loki to Earth in disguise.  His mission, to help the SSR and Steve Rogers to take the Tesseract from Hydra.  Will he succeed and could his decisions change his future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the start of a series which had Loki instead of Thor in the Avengers.
> 
> Events take place during Captain America: The First Avenger.
> 
> Loki is an additional character and nearly all scenes take place outside normal storyline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives his instruction and prepares to leave for Earth.

Loki walked into the throne room of Asgard. The Allfather was sat on the throne, splendid in his gold armour, Gungnir in his hand. Loki wore a dark green tunic and black leggings, each accented with gold detail. Loki dropped to one knee, head down and arm across his chest as was the custom. He rose again to his feet and found that Odin had joined him. Odin guided them out on the balcony before he began.

“Loki, Heimdall has given me grave news from Midgard. A group of Mortals have unearthed the Tesseract and are attempting to use it for their own ends. We must prevent this before they destroy themselves.” Odin expression was hard, his voice and tone firm.

“This is grave indeed, my King but what interest is this to me? I have no love for that realm or interest in the Humans living there. Thor has a fancy for them, why is he not here?” said Loki dismissively.

“Loki, the mortals are part of the branches of Yggdrasil and Midgard is as important as any other realm. They are nearly ready to take their place in the nine realms but the time is not yet. The war that now engulfs this realm will shape their world for years to come and if they use the Tesseract now, the future will be dark indeed.” Odin explained impatiently. 

Loki signed “Father I know all of this. I, at least, paid attention during our lessons, but that does not explain what you want from me. You must have some plan or you would not be talking this way.”

Odin ignored the slight against Thor, his heir apparent and Loki’s brother, even if it was true. The rivalry between the two men had been increasing steady, but there was nothing more than that. They were companions and friends as well as rivals. Odin continued

“My son, I am sending you to Midgard to ensure that the Tesseract is recovered and kept safe. Thor would go, but this task required stealth and secrecy, not your brothers’ greatest qualities. You are the master of manipulation and should handle this task without bringing attention to Asgard.”

Loki nodded. There was truth in the Allfather’s words. Despite all his training, he was weaker and less talented then Thor in the ways of arms and combat. His was however gifted with Seidr and with his Mother Frigga’s teachings, he had become a Master of Magic. These skills he had used to his advantage both on the battlefield and for his amusement as he created chaos for both Thor and his friends, the Lady Sif and the Warriors 3. Many thought it cowardly or womanly to use magic over force, but Loki felt that it was only fair to use the gifts granted to him by the Norns.

“So, Father what would you have me do? Go to Midgard and remove the Tesseract before it can do more harm?”

“No, your Mother believes that it is important for now that the Tesseract remain on Midgard for a while longer and I trust her judgment. We cannot leave it however in the hands of the ones who exploit this power. There are two sides to this war. Ally yourself with those who would oppose these men. This cannot be done quickly and you may be away for several months”

Loki frowned. He did not see why he would need the help of the humans and he was not one to work with others, not even Thor if he could avoid it. He tried to explain this fact “Father, there is little the mortals can do to aid me. I will work better alone.”

Odin shook his head “The Mortals know your enemy better then you do and Frigga assures me that the Tesseract will be safer with them, at least for now. Also it would not be wise to use your magic beyond concealing your identity. You are to guild events, not change them.”

“Very well Father, when am I to leave?”

“As soon as possible. The situation is unstable at best. Heimdall will be ready to send you immediately. And my son, when you return we will discuss the other matter at hand.” 

Loki smiled, bowed again and left the throne room, heading to his chambers. 

 

This was not the first mission Odin had sent Loki on but until now those missions had been diplomatic. Thor was a man of action and was often away on some adventure both alone or together with Loki and their friends. “Thor’s friends” Loki reminded himself. For all Sif and the warriors 3 loved Thor, they simply tolerated Loki. Fandral was the closest to being friendly towards him. Volstagg and Hogun were neither pleasant nor abrasive, but Sif disliked Loki intently and the feeling was mutual. No, Loki’s only true friend was Thor and his only confident, his Mother. To everyone else he was the second son of Odin, a slight disappointment, too interested in magic to be a true warrior. 

 

The other matter Odin mentioned was Loki’s marriage. Amora, a noble lady from Vanaheim had been visiting Asgard, like so many before her, in the hope a catching the attention of Thor but she had caught Loki’s eye instead. She was a pretty young woman, nothing outstanding, but what drew Loki to her was her Seidr. She was strong. Not as strong as Loki or Frigga, but still worthy of note. They had begun talking and Loki had agreed to teach her to use her magic to its best advantage, just as his mother taught him. It was Amora who first mentioned marriage. While Loki was sure he would never love this woman, he preferred to make his own choice in a wife then wait for Odin to arrange a political match for him. At least he and Amora had a passion in common. So he had taken the proposal to his Father. Odin had not been happy and had urged Loki to wait. This had been the first time his Father had raised the subject and Loki hoped this was a positive step.

 

Loki had finally had everything in order in his chambers. All that was important was hidden behind a magical shield. Loki had leant never to leave his possessions unprotected when he was away from the palace. There were too many who would damage his books and artefacts in revenge for one of his amusements. He had just sealed his room when Thor approached. Thor was the Golden Prince of Asgard. He was tall, muscular, with tanned skin, blue eyes and golden hair. Loki was the opposite. He was also tall but still at least half a head shorter then Thor. Couple that with his pale skin, slim frame, green eyes and jet black hair, there were few outsiders who took them for brothers. 

Thor seemed in high sprites and had completely missed that Loki was dressed for travelling.

“Come, brother let us to the training ring, our companions await us.”

“Not today, Thor. Has father not spoken to you? I am to leave for Midgard immediately and may be away for some time.” Loki began but he was interrupted.

“Wait, you intend an adventure without me. Hold a moment, I will change and then we see what Midgard has to offer together.” Thor was excited and Loki wished he had held his tongue. Despite being known as the lie-smith, Loki had always found it hard to hide things from Thor but this time lies might have been better.

“Thor, this is no adventure. There is a delicate situation on Midgard and the Allfather wishes me to try and resolve it. I am to appear as a mortal and blend in. Please, I must go, Heimdall is waiting for me.” Loki moved away but Thor caught his arm.

“Midgard is not safe, brother. Let me accompany you, you will need my protection.”

This set Loki’s teeth on edge. Thor always treated Loki as if he was a child and unable to defend himself. He had conveniently forgotten all the times Loki bested him in the ring or fought at his side when their adventures went badly, which was more likely as not. 

“Thor, neither I nor Father believe that I need your help so no, you are staying here. Goodbye Thor, I must see Mother before I depart,” Loki finally freed his arm and hurried down the corridor to his Mothers garden. Thor stormed off to find his father.

 

After saying his goodbyes, Loki teleported to the Bifrost, desperate to avoid a second encounter with Thor. Heimdall stood waiting. He said nothing, already having his orders. He slid his giant sword into the Bifrost and Loki vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters, Loki will be using an alias

Earth Year 1943

Colonel Phillips didn’t know whether to smile or growl right now. Rogers was going to be a pain in the arse and to make matters worse he had the backing of the Senator in charge of Phillips budget. Not that Rogers was a bad kid. Hell, the man had just rescued 400 men from one of Hydras most fortified bases, levelling it while he was at it. He also could follow orders to a point and that point had something to do with that unshakable sense of right and wrong he had. Phillips just didn’t like having this forced on him and that seems to have been all that had happened since he set up the SSR.

Still, Rogers was more than keen to take Hydra down and that suited Phillips just fine. He also seemed to get on with Stark, something which Phillips just couldn’t do. The guy was a genius but was another law onto himself, just like Agent Carter. The three of them made for some major headaches in the future, he could tell.

Phillips thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his office door. Since the Super Solider programme had yielded a one man army in the shape of Captain America (Phillips hated that name) Carter, Stark and Phillips had relocated back to London, using this as a base of operation to plan the next move against Hydra. Rogers and his Howling Commandos, as he insisted they be called, were still debriefing and then would be heading back to the continent to start taking out the Hydra bases Rogers had identified. The person knocked again.

“Yes.” Phillips shouted, really wanting to shout go away instead.

Private Lorraine opened the door. “Sir, I have a Captain Woden to see you. He has been cleared by Agent Carter.”

“Right, show him in.” Phillips had been expecting this. The British Intelligence were getting more and more interested in the SSR and the presence of Carter was clearly not going to be enough to keep them happy, especially now that one of Rogers team was a British Private. Cater had warned him a week ago that they had requested the attachment of a military officer to ‘assist’ them and it had been granted. This was almost certainly him.

Private Lorraine showed the Officer in and closed the door behind her. Phillips took a moment to look him up and down. The Captain was tall and his black hair was a little longer the regulation length, but swept back neatly. His uniform looked this it had just come off the tailor’s manikin and was immaculate. This man had never set foot on a battlefield, Phillips was sure and had most likely been given a nice safe assignment as a result if the influence of his Father or some other rich relation to keep the spoilt brat out of harm’s way.

The Captain snapped in to a very precise salute. “Captain Lorcan Woden reporting, Sir.” Even though the Colonel was an America solider, the British officers still respected the chain of command.

“At ease, Captain.” Phillips held out his hand for Lorcan’s personnel file. The Captain handed it over and Phillips opened it up, perusing the front page. Phillips had never found the need to eat his own words more than now. Far from being a member of the upper class, the boy had risen in the ranks and had seen action at the beginning at the war before being transferred to intelligence after injury.

Phillips coughed to cover his surprise before saying “Says here you a Military strategist, one of the best.”

“Yes sir, I attended the Royal Military College before the war. I have been working on project Overlord” Phillips knew of the project, but didn’t have details. He did know that it could win this war.

Phillips noted the Captain spoke with a crisp English accent, but his file said his Father and Mother were Norwegian and came to England with him just after the First World War. Still, none of that really matter. The man’s record was outstanding and to be honest, he would be very useful. Not that Phillips would say that in as many words.

“Right then, as we appear to be stuck together, you had better meet the team you will be working with.” Phillips stood up and left the room. Lorcan followed after a moment, assuming that was what he was supposed to do.

 

Lorcan (Loki) had been on Earth for a month before he finally had all the pieces in place to infiltrate the SSR. He had created an identity for himself as well as immersing himself in the culture of the day. His ‘Norwegian’ background should allow him to be forgiven for minor errors he may make. He found out as much history of the current conflict as possible and found it to be a war of ideology covering one mad man’s greed for power on one side and the fight for freedom on the other. He was also intrigued by the young man who had become the beacon hope for many in this war. Lorcan had read many articles about this Captain America but nothing about where he came from. A mortal with his strength and agility did not appear from nowhere. This would require more investigation.

The hardest part had been Agent Carter, her mind had been stronger than most but the spell had been small and with her convinced, the rest fell into place. The Colonel seemed impressed with his fabricated record. He would have no problem providing the mortals with useful advice as he was well versed in battle tactics and had practical experience from his many adventures with Thor.

Lorcan followed the Colonel into their version of a War room. The room was filled with, among other things, a large map table which had a detailed map of the continent Lorcan understood to be Europe, the main battle field for the war. There were a number of flags making specific locations, each with the image of a red skull with tentacles. The Hydra symbol, it would seem. 

Shots rang out across the room and a few moments later Agent Carter stormed past the Colonial and Lorcan. She looked angry and the Colonial clearly preferred to find out what happened from someone else. They carried on to what looked like a weapons lab. Two men were stood at the far end, examining at a round metal shield, talking paint.

“Gentlemen, this sounds like a vital discussion, but I want to know why Agent Cater looks like she just swallowed a truck of lemons and who fired that gun in my base?” Colonial Phillips shot at the two men. 

They both turned around. The shorter of the two was in civilian dress and had dark hair and a trim moustache. The other was in full US military uniform, which carried the rank of Captain. He was tall, blond and very well built. Lorcan noted his striking blue eyes, which seemed to take everything in without betraying much. It was the Captain that answered.

“Agent Carter was testing the shield Stark has produced with……….What was it, Howard?”

“It’s the Vibranium one, Colonial. It would seem it is very effective at stopping bullets.” Stack continued. 

“We already knew that, Stark. Come to think about it, this is sure to be one of those things I don’t want to know anyway. Gentlemen, this is Captain Woden. He is joining us from British Intelligence. Woden, this is Howard Stack, our civilian Genies and Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.”

So this was the famous hero. Well, there didn’t really seem anything remarkable about the man apart from his frame. He reminded Lorcan of Thor, but he would watch a see if the hype was true. Lorcan extended a hand to Howard and then Steve. Both took and shook it, but they looked a little uneasy. After the attack in Brooklyn, they were wary of people coming from outside the project.

“Right Rogers, I want your team up and ready to go with in the fortnight. You hit Hydra hard and I don’t want to give them time to get back on track. Woden, I want you working with these two and then get ready to ship out, you’re going with the Howling Commando’s” said Phillips, determined to get at least one member of Rogers team to be his choice, plus he figured Rogers could really use all the help he could get. 

 

Steve opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. The Colonel had had a lot forced on him recently. Steve knew that he hadn’t been Phillips choice for the project and now he had pushed himself back into the SSR by disobeying orders. Better give in on this one. Steve had the men he wanted, what was one more. At least they were the same rank. The Colonial could have insisted on a senior office to keep Steve in check.

The matter settled, the Colonel turned to leave, but Lorcan stopped him. “Sir, my briefing was a little rushed and light on details. Can I have access some files to bring myself up to speed?”

Alarmed bells should have been ringing at this point, but Lorcan had a trust spell woven in to the request so Phillips nodded and said “See my sectary; she’ll get you the files you need” and with that he left.

The three men were left alone and unsure what to do next. Howard decided to turn on the charm and began asking Lorcan all sorts of questions, with Steve following his lead. Lorcan was lucky he had done his research, Howard was very clever. He covered a lot of ground while providing next to no tangible information to Lorcan’s questions in return. Lorcan was happy to oblige, hoping to gain their trust. The spells he could use were limited and taxing to maintain. Anyway, now he was on the inside, he could get the information he needed to a dozen sources with much less effort. He would be working closely with these men and if they trusted him, it would make his task simpler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan gets to grips with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly setting up the relationships. there is no action or dialogue but it does start Loki on the path I want him on

The next two weeks, Lorcan found out all the relevant information on Hydra and the Red Scull he could. The man was not only insane, but also gifted with superior intelligence for a human which made him more dangerous. Lorcan could see why his Father wanted the Tesseract away from him. He had already succeeded on a small scale in creating simple weapons, but if he ever tapped the true potential of the Infinity Stone, there would be no telling how much damage he could do to the Universe.

 

Lorcan also studied in depth Steve Rogers. What had made this small skinny sickly man so much better then Schmidt? How had he survived unscathed while Schmidt became a monster? He read the file on Rogers completely, but still came up short. So he switched tracts. Rogers was very close to Sergeant Bucky Barnes, so Lorcan decided to befriend the Sergeant. This proved enlighten but he still could not explain what made Rogers special and Lorcan had to be careful about the questions he asked. Barnes told Lorcan of a life full of hardships as the pair grew up during the depression. Rogers was lucky to be alive as his lists of medical conditions had resulted in the death of hundreds. It would seem the treatment of illness and injuries was still crude in this Realm.

Barnes also described a man who would not back down from a fight, no matter how many times he got knocked down. Lorcan couldn’t help see some parallels with his own childhood. While he enjoyed perfect health, he was always the weakest of the group, often left behind when he couldn’t keep up. He was also treated like a practice dummy before he learnt how to use his magic in combat, but he refused to let people like Sif see him fail. After every knockdown he got back up again. He also refused to allow Thor and Fandral to hold back with him. He hated their pity more than Sif’s jeering. 

The one thing Lorcan was very pleased to discover was that Rogers was nothing like Thor. The man had a great deal of respect for others and never looked down on those weaker then himself. There was also no arrogance in the man; he didn’t think he was any different to other soldiers who fought in the war, not matter all the abilities the serum had given him, he looked at them more as a responsibility then as an advantage. Lorcan thought him a very odd example of humanity.

Lorcan found that during these weeks, he was enjoying the company of the Captain, the Sergeant and Howard Stark. They were warm and friendly to him, something he had never experienced from anyone but his mother or Thor. Rogers had started off very wary of Lorcan, but seemed to welcome him as he got know him better. The Colonel and Agent Carter were perfectly professional to him but kept themselves as aloof as possible as they seemed to with everyone apart from Stark and Rogers.

 

The four men had spent the time when they were not planning the attacks on the Hydra bases talking about themselves, their plans for after the war. Howard it would seem wanted to find something that would truly contribute to the world other than guns. Bucky wanted to find a quiet place to settle after the horrors of the Wars. Lorcan described visiting his parents’ homeland and finding his roots (he felt he had to say something and for some reason he could not understand this stuck in his mind). Steve was the only one without a plan. He started the War with no real future other than getting into the army. The serum had made that possible but since then there had been no time for him to look further then taking out Hydra for good.

They also tried many ways to get Steve drunk, always failing miserably. Lorcan was the only one who appeared to keep up (Asgard mead and ale was much, much stronger than the brews on Earth) but he played at drunkenness to maintain his cover. Lorcan also continued as the trickster, keeping his amusements however to simple jokes and harmless fun. This helped relieve the tensions that were building, as the time to go back to the war got closer. 

For the first time in his life, Lorcan felt like he was be accepted for who he was, not who his brother was. His name may be a lie but he acted as he had always done and found that he was not scorned for being different. In fact the people of Earth valued a verity of skills in order to achieve a goal not just brute force and Lorcan found he was starting liking living in this realm. 

 

The time past quickly and soon they were on their way to Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be putting up the next chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts just before the attack on the train.

“This is a bad plan, Steve” Lorcan said looked at the map on the travel table. The pair were in main tent at base camp. The team had just received word that Dr Zola would be travelling by train through the mountains tomorrow. This was a one-time chance to get their hands on Hydras scientific mastermind, but for Lorcan, it was too convenient. They were being handed him on a plate, something wasn’t right.

“This could be our only chance to get our hands on someone that high in the Hydra command, he's only one step down from Schmidt.” countered Steve. But he also had his doubts. Lorcan kept his head down looking at the map. 

“Lorcan, we need this. We’ve taken out the manufacturing sites but we’re no closer to finding the main base of operation. Zola can give us what we need before Hydra can finish whatever they are up to. If we think it’s a trap, we’ll be prepared, but we’ve got our orders.” Steve continued “find me another way and I’ll take it.”

Lorcan scowled. He had more than one way he could get this information, but there was no way he could explain how he got it without revealing the truth and while he trusted Steve, Bucky and Howard, he did not trust the US Military if they found out what he could do. He would also be disobeying his Father orders. He was caught between duty and his desire to help his friends.

“Your right, but it is still a big risk. I don’t feel comfortable about any of this, but there is no other way” Lorcan stood up straight. They had been talking about this mission for an hour and had only succeeded in going in circles and getting irritated. Lorcan needed to get away to clear his head. “I’m going to get some air”

Lorcan turned and left the tent. Steve watched him leave. He couldn’t truly understand the British officer. He liked him and found him interesting company, he trusted him, but there was something off about Lorcan that Steve just couldn’t figure out. He was hiding something, Steve was sure of it.

Bucky had entered the tent while Steve had been distracted by his thoughts. “Penny for um, Stevie.”

“You ever wonder about Lorcan? The guy is unreadable.” Asked Steve, still only half paying attention to his best friend.

“He’s a bit of an odd one sometimes, but he’s knows his stuff and he’s handy in a fight.” Bucky replied. Bucky was a very face value type of guy. Unless it was Steve, he wasn't too bothered about getting under someone’s skin, not even the girls he was trying to date.

“I know, I just can’t help feeling he’s hold something back.”

“Not everyone is as open as you. The guy is allowed some privacy as long as he gets the job done. Hell, there’s stuff I wish you didn’t know about me, but then again you were there for most of it.” Bucky laughed, lighten the mood.

Steve managed a smile. Bucky was right as usual. Steve was worrying too much about the wrong things. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was almost obsessing on the young Captain. He needed to get his head back in the game and focus on the task in hand, not on the man he would almost certainly never see again when the war was over, maybe not after they brought down Hydra.

Steve pulled him back to the matter in hand. “You better get them all in here, Buc. We need to go over the plan for tomorrow.”

 

The mission had been a success but the cost was high. Lorcan followed Steve in to the tent. Steve was angry, but Lorcan didn’t know what to say. They had both known it was a trap but it had been Bucky who had paid the price. It was worse for Lorcan then Steve because he had the power to save his friend and he couldn’t for that sake of his mission. Not that Steve had known that, he was wallowing in his own self guilt.

Steve turned to look at the other man “Come to say I told you so?”

“Steve, I’m sorry,” said Lorcan trying to comfort the solider “Bucky died a hero and his soul with be guaranteed a place in Valhalla.”

“What the hell are you going on about? Just because you come from Norway, don’t tell me you believe all that Norse god shit” Steve lashed out. Right now he didn’t care who he hurt and Lorcan was the closest target. 

Lorcan was shocked. He had never heard the Captain get aggressive before. Yes, he fought and killed when he needed to but never with hate behind it. 

“You weren’t his only friend here, Steve. Bucky was liked by everyone and everyone is grieving.” Lorcan replied through clenched teeth,

Despite his better judgement, he went closer and reach out his had to grip Steve shoulder. Steve swatted the hand away and swung at Lorcan. Dodging the wild punch, Lorcan side stepped easily out of the way. Steve's momentum sent him flying and he went crashing to the floor. 

Steve stared up at Lorcan and growled “You hardly knew him, you weren’t his friend.”

Lorcan, deciding that Steve needed some space, made a hasty retreat.

 

During the trip back to London, both Steve and Lorcan avoided each other. When they arrived, Lorcan went looking for Howard so he could try to explain to Lorcan what he did wrong.

“Lorcan, people react differently to these sorts of things. You should have seen Peggy when the news came through. She looked devastated and I’m sure I saw a tear in Phillips eye. I bury myself in work. Steve got angry; he may stay angry for a long time. We just wait until he is ready for us to be there for him.” Howard said. It wasn’t just Steve who thought Lorcan was more than odd, but the more time Howard spent with the two other men, more he liked them and like Bucky, he felt that as long as it didn’t affect the mission, Lorcan could keep whatever secret he had to himself. If he wanted to talk, he knew where to go.

Lorcan nodded but still didn’t understand. On Asgard, if a warrior fell in battle, it was a time for celebrations as the warrior had earned his place with the great heroes in Valhalla. Songs were sung and stories of great deeds were told. This quiet mourning was completely alien to him.

 

Lorcan decided his best course of action for now was getting Dr Zola to hand over the information he had. Lorcan cast a shadow of invisibility around himself and slipped in to the Doctors cell. The Colonel was in there already. Zola was proving to be more resilient than anyone would have guessed. Lorcan decided to speed things up. A simple obedience spell and a few minutes later, the good Doctor had handed over the whole of Hydra secrets. Lorcan was pleased with himself, so pleased that as he slipped away, he nearly ran into to Steve and Cater reporting to the briefing room. He was still invisible so they didn’t see him. He could see that the two were very close, and for some reason Lorcan felt a spark of jealousy. Why would he be jealous? He had hardly spoken to Carter in all the time he had been on Earth; he was certainly not attracted to her.

When Lorcan finally reported to the briefing room, Phillips filled the team in with the information that he had extracted from Zola. After Steve pushed for a frontal attack, they spent the next two hours planning the assault on the primary Hydra base. With the briefing over, Lorcan was arranging his paper work when he felt someone behind him. He turned and found Steve standing there looking at him. Steve didn’t look angry anymore, but seemed to have something to say. 

“Steve I am sorry if what I said offended you before, it was not my intent.” Lorcan started first, still feeling he had made a mistake somewhere.

Steve was a little taken back at the apology but said “You don’t have to apologize. The things I said were cruel and not true and I didn’t mean to disrespect what you believe in. I know you were Bucky’s friend and that he was yours. I’m the one who should be sorry, I really am and I hope we’re still friends.”

If they were on Asgard, he would have hugged the Human, but Earth had still some odd ideas on male contact, it was discouraged particularly in the military. Lorcan held out his hand instead. Steve smiled and grasped the hand readily. The two met each other’s eye and Lorcan found he was getting warm. Neither one seemed able to look away or let go. If fact it felt that something was pulling them a little closer together. Someone slammed a door and the two sprang apart looking guilty. 

Lorcan picked up his paper work and said “We've got a lot to do before we ship out tomorrow, I will see you later.”

Steve stood in a state of shock, unsure of what just happened. 

Unknown to either of them, Howard watched from the other side of the room, having just slammed a cupboard door hard. After all someone had to stop those two getting in trouble with the brass. There would be time for them to kiss and make up in private when Hydra had been put down for good.

 

Finally alone in the quarters he had been assigned, Lorcan ground his hands into his eyes. What was he thinking? It would seem he was not jealous about Agent Carter, he was jealous about Steve Rogers and Lorcan didn’t know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished but more sorrow awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but I wanted to round it up and then move on in the next chapter.
> 
> This is the only scene taken directly from the film

The message came through and the first assault group began attacking the main entrance. Lorcan stuck close to Agent Carter. He wasn’t blind, he knew what she meant to Steve and after what happened to Bucky, he was going to keep her safe. The Hydra troops were using weapons powered by the Tesseract and it was causing havoc with the Allies. As well as fighting hand to hand, Lorcan was using his magic to disable weapons where ever he could. As a result, he nearly missed the shot aimed for his head. He dodged it just in time but it blasted the wall behind him and his shoulder was hit by flying shrapnel. The wound wasn’t deep but Cater had examined it before he could do anything about it, so Lorcan couldn’t use his magic to heal. He got back up to his feet but his right arm was useless.

Lorcan followed Phillips and Cater into to the hanger bay just as Steve began running after the plane that was leaving the base. There would only be one reason for Steve to be chasing it and that would be if Schmidt was on board. Lorcan tried to slow the plane down but the throbbing in his shoulder meant he couldn’t concentrate to focus his magic. He watched as Cater and Phillips jumped in a sleek car and sped after them. Dum Dum Dugan appeared from nowhere and dragged Lorcan to see a medic.

When Lorcan finally escaped from the field medic, he went in search of Steve, Cater or the Colonial. The medic had wondered what the fuss was about. Lorcan natural healing had reduced the wound to a small cut. He practically ran up to the control room just as Steve finally came through on the radio. Phillips had herded everyone else out of the room leave Cater alone at the transmitter. Lorcan slipped past and shrouded himself in shadow.

“Give me your coordinates I'll find you a safe landing site.” Said Carter.

“There's not going to be a safe landing. I'm going to try and force it down.” Both Carter and Lorcan started. The plane had been reported miles out to sea. Lorcan wanted to teleport there but without an exact location the spell would likely fail.

“I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do.” Continued Carter clutching at straws

“There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I got to put her in the water.” The captain voice was shaking but determined and Lorcan could image the hard look on his face.

“Please, don't do this. We have time, we can work it out.”

“Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die. Peggy. This is my choice.” This was why Steve was better then Schmidt. His ability to put others before himself. 

Lorcan found he zoned out of the rest of the transmission. This course of action could leave just one outcome and that was the end of Steve.

“Steve? Steve. Steve” Cater said, clear trying to raise the dead signal.

Cater slowly lower her head and cried. Lorcan struggled to stay standing. He had known the Captain only a short time but losing him felt like a knife was being stuck in his chest.

Loki couldn’t stay any longer. He teleported away, leaving Lorcan Woden behind him. He watched at a distance as Howard scoured the sea looking for Captain America. When he found the Tesseract, Loki was sure he would keep it safe. His mission complete, Loki found a secluded area and called for Heimdall to take him home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to life in Asgard and makes an enemy.

Back on Asgard, Loki reported the success of his mission to the Allfather. Odin was not only pleased that the Tessarect was safe again, but also that Asgard was still the stuff of Myth and Legends on Earth. 

Loki returned to his normal routine but he realized he missed the companionship he had found on Earth. He was no longer felt comfortable with the semi isolation as he had lived in before his mission. Thor was still sulking about being left behind, so Loki avoided him in the weeks following his return. He decided to try and foster a better friendship with Fandral with great success. Loki had never admitted it before but he always respected Fandral better than any other of Thor's friends and Fandral had never belittled Loki the way Sif had done. The warrior could not replace Steve, Howard and Bucky, but Loki found that he enjoyed his company rather than be alone.

 

There was of course Amora. The women had plagued Loki since his return, sending messages hoping to move forward the plans for marriage by entering into a formal betrothal. The problem was Loki found that he no longer had the stomach for the endeavour. While he had been unable to describe what had happened between himself and Steve Rogers, he knew that now an empty marriage of convenience would no longer satisfy him. 

Odin had raised the subject as promised just after Loki returned and Loki had told his Father of his change of heart. Odin was relieved. There was no way that he would have allowed his son to marry that girl. There was darkness in her that concerned him greatly and he was content that he would not have to forbid the marriage which had been his plan. Now all Loki had to do was tell Amora.

 

Amora was sat in the common gardens which were in the inner court yard. Her brown curls were piled on her head and she had worn a gown of deep red which was form fitting and showed off her curves to their best advantage as opposed to the flowing full gowns that were traditionally worn by Asgardian Ladies. She was here to make a statement.

Amora had returned to Asgard a few days earlier, planning to finally settle things with Loki. The second son of Odin had not been her first choice. He was certainly not as handsome as Thor, and was not to be the next king, but when Thor had rebuffed her advances, Loki had been the next step. His ability with magic had been the biggest attraction and he had given her much. Her control of her powers was much greater than before and he had even shown her the hidden pathways between realms. This would be an advantage when she came to remove Thor from the Throne. The man was a fool and would be easy to get rid of when the time came. There would then be a clear path to the throne for her and Loki. He would be King and she was sure she could manipulate him to see things her way.

“Amora” called Loki. 

Finally, he had come to see her. Loki had ignored her since his return and this had vexed her, but it was not the time for recriminations, this was the time for charm. Amora put on her sweetest smile and called out. “I am here, my Prince.”

Loki flinched. While it was the common way to address him, from her the title sounded sickly and possessive. He suddenly wondered now how he ever thought he could be bound for eternity to this woman. 

“How do you fair, my dear.” Asked Loki, unsure of where to begin.

“I have missed you, my Prince. Do you have news; I know you have spoken to the Allfather.” 

Loki wondered how she would have known this but dismissed it. Guards and servants gossip and it is possible she overheard one of them talking. 

“Amora, things have changed. While I do think highly of you, I now no longer feel it is wise for either of us to consider a marriage between us. The Allfather agrees and he has counselled me not to look for a wife until after Thor has ascended the Throne. Please forgive me; it was not my intention to hurt you.”

“Hurt me.” Amora wasn’t hurt, she was enraged. “You are promised to me Loki. What will they say when I tell them how you took me to your bed and have taken my virtue? Think before you cast me aside.”

Loki mood darkened. He guessed she would be angry but to threaten him with lies, that was beyond any reaction he had expected. There was more to this woman then he had realised and he found he didn’t like what he saw.

“Amora, I made you no promise and it was unlikely that I would have bedded you even after we were married. Now you can try your lies, but you forget my mother is a truth seer.” Loki voice carried a warning tone.

Amora let her rage get the better of her and she threw herself at Loki, trying to claw his face. He got both her wrists in his hands and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. 

“My dear, do not try my temper. I have watched people I care about die and have been unable to lift a finger to help. You are nothing to me and the things I could do to you would make you wish you never set foot in this Realm. Now, you have until dawn to leave or I will have you in chains for attacking the Prince of Asgard.” 

With that, Loki pushed her away and stormed out of the gardens. Amora cursed under her breath and swore that she would make Loki suffer and rule Asgard if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that the end of Part one. I hope you enjoyed it. This one is the shortest part the other are longer
> 
> I hope to have Part two (Thor) up soon


End file.
